nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebirth
Rebirth 'is a custom Nazi Zombies map and single player map in the ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''campaign. Rebirth takes place in New America in an abandoned advanced city. A new weapon makes its appearance in this map as well. Backstory The war between Soviet Russia and the United Nations dragged on for three years. In those three years, all of America, Central America, and half of South America had been destroyed, Europe had been cleansed of zombies, the Middle East was abandoned and sealed off, China was invaded and cleansed of zombies, and Soviet Russia had been disgraced and nuked multiple times (zombies still remained in the country though). The total amount of zombies created is unknown but is estimated to be in the high millions. The countries involved with the International Creature Elimination Force had suffered many, many losses of men, vehicles, and territory. After the zombie apocalypse was over, the population of the world had dropped by 1 billion people. America was rebuilt rather slowly, but was soon finished in 1975. America had been renamed as "New America", and once again become a thriving metropolis full of life, houses, factories and buildings, and vehicles. However, using extremely advanced technology for their time, the rebuilders had made the cities in the US large, domed, and technologically advanced. A few of the advanced added to New America were tall buildings, flying cars, One-Way Shields, and an enormously gigantic "bowl" overtop the medium sized cities. These "bowls" (correctly known as "Shields") protected the city from attack. The Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, Coast Guard, and Central Intelligence Agency still remained. Area 51 (now called Area 52) was also rebuilt in New Texas and continued to test Element 115, new weapons, and make contact with extraterrestrials. Even though these technologically advanced cities were constructed, wastelands still remained. These wastelands were marked on all GPS systems. The citizens of New America were asked to be extremely careful when nearing a wastland, as it still may contain zombies, nuclear material, or other dangerous substances. Left-over cities that had not been rebuilt were simply abandoned and left to rot. Human life still remained in some cities. After the zombies were proved to be extinct, the I.C.E.F. was disbanded. But not before taking part in one last mission to rid the world of the zombie threat once and for all... Zombies *C.C.C.P. zombies - The C.C.C.P. zombies are the most common type of zombie in the map. Because they are over ten years old, the zombies' skin has become ripped, dry, and brittle. Parts of bone are now visible in varrious parts of their body. Their faces are albino white. These zombies will roll and stumble when attacking the player sometimes. *American zombies - The American zombies are second type of zombie seen in the map. These zombies' skin is also ripped, dry, and brittle, and their faces are pale. American zombies will not stumble and roll though. *Aliens - The last enemy in this map are Aliens. The Aliens, when informed about the state of the world, secretly sent task forces to America to recover documents and information about the human race. The Aliens look the same as the ones in Area 51. Weapons These following weapons appear in the map. 'Pistols *M1911 *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Python 'Submachine Guns' *MPL *PM63 *MP5K *Spectre 'Assault Rifles' *M14 *M16 *G11 *AUG *Galil *AK74u *Famas *FN FAL *M5A2 Folsom Carbine 'Light Machine Guns' *RPK *HK21 'Shotguns' *HS10 *Olympia *Stakeout *SPAS-12 'Launchers' *China Lake *M72 LAW 'Specials' *Crossbow Explosive Tip *Ballistic Knife 'Others' *Bowie Knife *Claymore 'Wonder Weapons' *Ray Gun (with or without Dual Wield) *Winter's Howl *Radiation Bomb Utilities *Mystery Box - The Mystery Box looks the same and still costs 950 points to use. It will move arround the map and contains the Teddy Bear. *Teleporters - The Teleporters in the map are exactly the same as the ones in "Five". They are free to use. They become available for use when the power is turned on. Zombies can also use the Teleporters and will not die. *Electro-Shock Defenses - There are three Electro-Shock Defenses and each costs 1000 points to activate. Instead of emitting electricity, they emit a force field-like barrier that instantly kills any zombie and player without Juggernog that runs through it. *Pack-a-Punch Machine - The Pack-a-Punch Machine once again makes another appearance in Nazi Zombies. It looks the same as the one in Kino der Toten and costs 5000 points to upgrade a weapon. *Auto-Changer Machine - The Auto-Changer will appear in a section of the map (usually the basement). When used for 950 (just like the Mystery Box) it will bring up a random weapon, which will then replace the weapon the player is currently holding. For the most part, it is a Mystery Box but with a risk. Power-Ups and Perks 'Power-Ups' *Nuke *Insta-Kill *Fire Sale *Berserker *Carpenter *Max Ammo *Triple Points *Grim Reaper *Double Points *Death Machine 'Perks' *Juggernog *Stamin-Up *Speed Cola *Doctor Perk *Quick Revive *PhD Flopper *Attach-A-Matic Each of these Perks can be in use at the same time and there is no limit to how many times they can be purchased (excluding Quick Revive in solo). Trivia *This map does not have a musical easter egg. *The large, domed cities are a reference to 1996 science fiction film "Judge Dredd". *Rebirth is the last level of the immediate ''Apocalypse ''storyline. *A map pack called "Revelations" has been released which contains four add-on maps that continue the ''Apocalypse ''storyline. *The M5A2 Folsom Carbine makes its debut in this map. It is also the same rifle as the standard human battle rifle from the Resistance series. *The Auto-Changer Machine is Magma-Man's creation. However, it has been slightly modified.﻿ ﻿ Category:Rebirth Category:Daniel Smith's Maps Category:Daniel Smith